


Same Room, Different Life

by kitncat



Series: Keithtober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison - Freeform, Keithtober 2018, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Based on the Keithtober 2018 Day 4 prompt: GarrisonOr the one where Keith slept on Shiro's couch before Kerberos and is moving in post-S7.





	Same Room, Different Life

Keith stirred as someone shook his shoulder, blinking his eyes open to gentle grey.

"Come on, you have to get up Keith.  We've got classes." Shiro urged.

Keith could feel Adam's gaze piercing into him and Shiro, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his muscles tense.

He nodded, focusing on the older with a smile, "Okay.  I'll see you after classes, right?" He asked, sitting up.

Shiro chuckled, ruffling his hair, "Of course Keith, we have that tutoring session today as always." The wink Shiro sent him made the younger beam, knowing that 'tutoring session' was code for 'hoverbike ride'.

Keith smiled, "Alright, see you later Kashi." He didn't think as he let the nickname roll off his tongue, and the warm smile Shiro gave him made it worth ticking off Adam more than his presence had already.

 

Keith flinched from outside the door to Shiro's quarters.

"Takashi, that boy is nothing but trouble!"

"That boy has a name Adam!" Shiro snapped back, his voice raised.  It was rare for Shiro to raise his voice.

" _Keith_ is starting to get in the way!  You know all that time you spend pouring into that kid?  We used to spend that together!"

"I know Adam!  But..." Shiro trailed for a moment, "But Keith needs me more than you do."

"That's not how this works Shiro!"

"I can't do this again Adam." The door swung open and Keith leaped backwards as Shiro exited the quarters, closing the door behind him.

"Keith." Shiro breathed, surprised.

"S-Sorry!  I was just-"

"No, don't apologize Keith.  It's not your fault." Shiro smiled, eyes lighting up, "What do you say we head out on a midnight ride?  Sleep under the stars and get back before anyone notices we're gone?"

Keith beamed, "Alright!" He agreed eagerly.

 

Keith entered the room, it had been cleaned up - unlike the dusty mess Keith had half-expected.

"Put your bag down and make yourself at home, you already know where everything is." Shiro said, smiling at him in that way only the older could.

Keith chuckled, looking around and half waiting for Adam to come out and yell at the two of them.  "Yeah." He agreed quietly.

Shiro was pulling down ingredients to make either coffee or tea, Keith couldn't tell.  "This is our home now Keith, at least for a little while." He turned to look over his shoulder at the younger, "If you aren't comfortable living here we can get a place off property, or just other quarters."

Keith shook his head, dropping his bag on the couch - he could unpack tomorrow.  "What better place to live on Earth then the place that has such significance?" He asked, half sarcastic and half serious.

Shiro shrugged, "As long as you're comfortable."

"How about I forget unpacking and you forget about coffee and we go on a hoverbike ride through the sunset and sleep under the stars like we used to.  We'll be back before anyone realizes we're gone." Keith tempted, smiling.

Shiro chuckled, abandoning the coffee maker and grabbing the keys to his hoverbike, "Let's go." He said, chuckling.


End file.
